lgdicefandomcom-20200213-history
Nilrem
A traveller who pased through Quintessence. He pulled a cart, carrying a giant statue made of human body parts, some of which seemed to have come from guards. Nilrem later animated the golem in the Quintessence church, a place rarely used y the townsfolk but which contained a rich history in the catacombs beneath. The Order of the Seven pursued Nilrem into the catacombs, culminating in a battle. Unfortunately, Nilrem escaped in the confusion. Further investigation by Lucretia Ward found that Nilrem had been banished from Necropolis for murdering students while a professor at The Temple of the Starry Wisdom. Apparently, he seeks revenge for this banishment. There is no apparent cause for his sudden madness, but it does not seem to have waned. *Nilrem's age, and race are unknown. The same is unknown on whither or not he is alive or undead. Nilrem was once the son of the family Onexiate, one of the wealthiest and cruel faimlys during the first era of steel. His family controlled more lands and had more influence then the church at one time, though the church was the one thing they did not own nor could they though they tried endlessly. Nilrem was once a scholar in that studdied in many of the nations, eventually learning and mastering both the orgins and arts of magecraft. As the world begain to change, the people of the lands grew tired of the cruel rain of the Onexiate family and begun a revolution as a result. Eventually the church came to support the people and sent there paladins to aid in the revolt. Nilrem was sent to rally the last of the family's supporters from the border lands less there family be driven from there seat of power. How'ever Nilrem did not do as he was told, he had his own way of proving his familys power. He went to the outlying polis of Necropolis, where he studdied the darker parts of magic, and the reanimation of corpses. For ten years he studdied within the acdameys necropolis, eventualy even becoming a teacher for a short time. It was during this time, Nilrem begain the creation of his unstoppable champion, But at the cost of sevral of his students live's. The powers that be, and citizens of nercopolis where not happy to say the least when they discovered what he was doing. They torched his lab, with him locked inside, And when he emerged unharmed (though a little dirty from the smoke) they were lost as to what to do with him, so they banished him and chased him from lands. Apon returning to his homelands much had changed, and even it was not his him home anymore either. He returned to find his family castle in ruins, his family lands divided and his family and all of there bloodline killed. none were spared in the genocide of his bloodline. And to insult further, the Onexiate family catacombs where seald by the church, so that none may remorse or rember the once great family. Only Nilrem remained, and what little was left of his sanity snapped at learning the fate of his family. In a fit of pure rage, he showed only portion of what his studdys had taught him, he singlehandly raised the churches the mighty cathadrel to the groud, literaly consuming it gapping darkness with the smell of brimstone left behind. As left the lands, he left behind a wake of blood and terror. He swore and cursed as he made people spontaniously combust, or forced loved ones to kill oneanother. His swear and curse was that he would one day return and he would have his revenge on all the lands for the wrongs that had been done to him and his family, and he would reclaim his lands and rule over a sea of blood if he must. * Nilrem's lust for revenge and to relcaim what was lost, brought him to the high peeks of the iron mountains boardering Grom mull. He sought to enslave an ancient evil, a white dragon of unkown age, to do his bidding and play out in his plans. After a clever rouse to distract the orcs, with aid of unkown ally, he managed to succsied in his goal. He convinced Ulghanaus to join forces with him, and sumbit to his will. With that he killed Ulghanaus, at the sole sumbission of the great being himself, and aided in rasing the the great dragon as a draco lich. And with great pride he road on the back of his new found ally over and out of Grom Mull, heaidn to the mountains far to the north. There the as seen in visions of the orc shamans, Nilrem fell pray to his own ambitions as Ulghanaus turned and betrayed him, devouring him whole and absorbing his very being along with his power. This is the images the orce visions showed...A great evil now lurks in the shadows of the world, but could there be more to the visions and story, a darker plot? only time will reveal these mystorys, but is there enought time left befor its to late?....